


The French Mistake

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake (Supernatural) Fusion, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: “Nico!” Hazel shouted as he fell onto… a large blue mat? The floor returned to its horizontal position.“Are… Are we on a movie set?” Piper asked dazedly, looking around the room.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean
Kudos: 8





	The French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Pipazel: The French Mistake"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2014. You can tell it was from that time period, because it's based on an episode of Supernatural, lol.

Hazel yelped as she was dropped out of the portal, and tumbled down until her head smacked into a railing. She could hear Piper tumbling after her.

Hazel groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly, the floor lurched, and started tilting the other way. Hazel started to slide down the deck, but Piper grabbed onto her wrist, “I’ve got you!”

“Action!”

A bang echoed through the room, and a splintering sound filled the air as the mast of the _Argo II_ came toppling down — along with a black-clad demigod in the crow’s nest.

“Nico!” Hazel shouted as he fell onto… a large blue mat? The floor returned to its horizontal position.

“Are… Are we on a movie set?” Piper asked dazedly, looking around the room.

It certainly seemed that way. They were in a large cement room, on a perfect replica of the _Argo II_. An entire film crew was in front of them — including some on board, who seemed to be checking if Nico was okay. He laughed loud and hard, playfully punching one of the stunt men before glancing Hazel’s way. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze when he saw Piper. 

“Crystal?” He said, heading over to them. “What’re you doing on set? Piper’s supposed to be asleep during this scene.”

“Huh?” she said stupidly.

“Can we move on from this scene soon?” Leo groaned, draped over the control panel. “The rocking makes me sick, and I’ve got a headache from that thing falling so many times.”

“Hey now,” Nico said, putting his hands on his hips. “At least you’re not the one _falling_ from the mast.”

Leo glared at him. “Oh come off it, Hans. We all know you’re an adrenaline junkie.”

Nico threw his shoulder back as he laughed. “Well, I can’t deny it. But I am getting a bit bored. Crystal, we’re almost done, so could you get off the set while we get a few more takes?”

Piper’s grip tightened around Hazel’s hand.

_What was going on?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> \- Nico’s actor, Hans, is actually blonde and has to dye his hair for the part
> 
> \- Hans loves laughing and goofing off on set, and this isn’t helped by Frank’s actor who tries to get him to laugh every time they get a scene together
> 
> \- Leo’s actor is the overly-serious one that is absolutely perfect when the camera is on but the second they’re off he’s a grouch that needs more coffee
> 
> \- Though Leo’s actor really misses working with Percy’s and Annabeth’s – since they’re filming House of Hades, P&A only share a single scene with him.
> 
> \- Jason’s actor is a troublemaker, and is known to hide food around the set. Hans likes to find this food and eat it when both Jason and the cameras aren’t looking. Sometimes Leo’s actor steals from them too, but only when he’s actually playing Leo and it’s in character to do so.


End file.
